films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
My VHS Collection 1/28/09
My VHS Collection 1/28/09 * The Lion King March 3, 1995 * The Lion King II Simba's Pride October 27, 1998 * Toy Story October 29, 1996 * Toy Story 2 October 17, 2000 * Lilo and Stitch December 3, 2002 * Stitch! The Movie August 26, 2003 * Muppet Treasure Island September 10, 1996 * Muppet Classic Theater September 27, 1994 * James and the Giant Peach October 15, 1996 * The Parent Trap December 8, 1998 * Flubber April 21, 1998 * Mighty Joe Young March 23, 1999 * Annie December 7, 1999 * Holes September 23, 2003 * Alice in Wonderland May 28, 1986 * The Little Mermaid May 18, 1990 * Hercules February 3, 1998 * A Bug's Life April 20, 1999 * Monsters, Inc. September 17, 2002 * Finding Nemo November 4, 2003 * Osmosis Jones November 13, 2001 * The Goonies August 24, 1999 * Space Jam March 11, 1997 * The Wizard of OZ October 19, 1999 * Harriet the Spy February 25, 1997 * The Rugrats Movie March 30, 1999 * Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius July 2, 2002 * Hey Arnold! The Movie December 31, 2002 * Casper October 13, 1995 * Leave it to Beaver January 20, 1998 * Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas November 20, 2001 * Ice Age November 26, 2002 * Spy Kids September 18, 2001 * Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown September 17, 1996 * Inspector Gadget Gadget's Greatest Gadgets January 11, 2000 * Experience The Magic of the Movies * The Beatles Yellow Submarine September 14, 1999 * Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat March 28, 2000 * Indiana Jones Raiders of the Lost Ark October 26, 1999 * Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom October 26, 1999 * Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade October 26, 1999 * Titanic December 19, 1997 * Star Wars August 29, 1995 * The Empire Strikes Back August 29, 1995 * Return of the Jedi August 29, 1995 * Star Wars August 29, 1995 * Star Wars The Empire Strikes Back August 29, 1995 * Star Wars August 29, 1995 * Star Wars Return of the Jedi August 29, 1995 * Star Wars I The Phantom Express April 4, 2000 * Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone May 28, 2002 * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets April 11, 2003 * Home Alone June 21, 1991 * Home Alone 2 Lost in New York July 28, 1993 * Jurassic Park May 13, 1997 * The Lost World Jurassic Park September 1, 1998 * Men in Black November 25, 1997 * Men in Black II November 26, 2002 * Batman Forever October 7, 1997 * Batman and Robin October 21, 1997 * The Little Rascals Our Gang Collector's Edition Tape 1 3 * The Little Rascals Our Gang Collector's Edition Tape 2 3 * The Three Stooges Collector's Edition Tape 1 3 * The Three Stooges Collector's Edition Tape 2 3 * SpongeBob SquarePants Sponge Buddies March 12, 2002 * SpongeBob SquarePants Halloween August 27, 2002 * SpongeBob SquarePants Deep Sea Sillies January 28, 2003 * SpongeBob SquarePants Sea Stories November 5, 2002 * Rugrats Tales from the Crib August 31, 1993 * Rugrats A Baby's Gotta Do What a Baby's Gotta Do August 31, 1993 * Nickelodeon Snick Nick Snicks Friendship August 31, 1993 * Nickelodeon Snick Nick Snicks the Family August 31, 1993 * Double Dare Super Sloppiest Moments May 31, 1994 * Rugrats Discover America May 5, 2000 * Rugrats Angelica Knows Best June 9, 1998 * Nickelodeon Friends Variety Pack January 1, 1994 * Blue's Clues Story Time June 9, 1998 * Blue's Clues ABC's and 123's January 12, 1999 * Blue's Clues Rhythm and Blue January 12, 1999 * Allegra's Window Play Along with Allegra and Friends March 11, 1997 * Good Burger February 17, 1998 * Top Gun December 7, 1992 * Big Daddy November 2, 1999 * Close Encounters of the Third Kind March 9, 1999 * Spider-Man 2 November 30, 2004 * The Three Stooges A Duckling They Did Go February 2, 1999 * Hook July 24, 1992 * High School High October 14, 1997 * The Exorcist August 22, 1995 * Swordfish October 30, 2001 * Kangaroo Jack June 24, 2003 * Beetlejuice March 30, 1988 * Bugs Bunny's Howl-oween Special December 2, 1994 * Happy Gilmore May 27, 1997 * Back to the Future Part III September 12, 1991 * Beethoven October 7, 1992 * E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial October 27, 1988 * West Side Story January 6, 1998 * Agent Cody Banks 2 Destination London July 13, 2004 * GoldenEye October 29, 1996 * Spaceballs May 27, 1997 * The Wedding Singer December 1, 1998 * Austin Powers The Spy Who Shagged Me August 19, 1999 * Titan A.E. November 7, 2000 * Mrs. Doubtfire January 22, 1994 * Who Framed Roger Rabbit August 11, 1995 * The Waterboy September 7, 1999 * A Magical Celebration for the Whole Family! * Make a Wish * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles The Movie September 5, 1991 * It's the Muppets! More Muppets, Please! January 29, 1993 * Cartoon Classics Donald's Scary Tales January 13, 1990 * The Adventures of Mary-Kate and Ashley The Case of the Fun House Mystery September 5, 1995 * Saturday Night Live The Best of Adam Sandler October 26, 1999 * Moments in Sports October 20, 1988 * I Want My Mtv August 6, 1996 * Natural Disasters March 13, 2000 * Sing Me a Story Rabbi Joe Black in Concert